Madara's Beasts
by DR Jackman
Summary: The Eye of Moon plan has been ruined, and Madara is furious. So he captures the ones responsible and takes them away to be trained… as beasts. Yaoi.


**Madara's Beasts**

**Summary: The Eye of Moon plan has been ruined, and Madara is furious. So he captures the ones responsible and takes them away to be trained… as beasts.**

**Lame summary, maybe. Anyway, this sort of takes place after the Eye of Moon plan has been stopped.**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi, leashes, chains, whips, forced lemon and nudism.**

**Too young (under 16/18), don't read. **

**Main Characters: Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.**

'Thought'

"Speech"

**"Jutsu"**

Chapter 1: Madara's New Pets

'Ruined. My lifelong plan, my one chance at hope… RUINED!' Screamed the thoughts of the newly revived Madara Uchiha, as he just stood where he was, staring at the lifeless corpse of the Shinju and broken remains of the Gedo Statue.

He was so close, SO CLOSE, to activating the Infinite Tsukuyomi and placing the world in an eternal state of peace. However, just before he could accomplish this, his plan was interrupted by the combined efforts of the Allied Shinobi Forces, led by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Now, not only were the Tailed Beasts freed because of their efforts, but with the Gedo Statue destroyed, he couldn't hope to revive the Shinju anymore, his plan was ultimately ruined.

Upon realizing this as the statue crumbled, Madara flew into fury, and began randomly attacking every last weakened shinobi and Tailed Beast in sight, using the power of the Rinnegan, the last of Hashirama's sage powers, and what little chakra he had left. Once his anger was spent, and every last shinobi and Tailed Beast were either dead or unconscious, he looked back at what remained of his plan.

He then began to ponder on what he should do now. His lifelong plan was ruined, the Gedo Statue was destroyed, and he had little chakra left. After taking a few minutes to think, he came up with the only solution he thought was now possible…

"It appears I'll have to bring about peace the 'hard way'. By force!" The legendary Uchiha said out loud. He knew that if people would not willing accept peace, then he will force it on them; by taking control of every last village in the world.

Just as he was thinking on what to do next, a White Zetsu clone, combined with Black Zetsu, emerged from the ground beside him.

"Well… this doesn't seem good." Said the White Zetsu, as he scanned on what remained of the battlefield.

"No it doesn't." Replied Black Zetsu to his white copy. He then turned back to his master. "What do we do now, Madara-sama?"

Madara pondered on how to answer to the manifestation of his will. He was about to give an order before…

"HOLD IT!"

Madara looked over his shoulder and the Zetus turned to look at the source of the voice. Standing behind them was the battered and beaten form of Naruto Uzumaki, who was clutching a large wound in his arm and breathing heavily. While his body was beaten and didn't look like he could continue, Madara was more focused on the deep glare that was plastered on the boy's face.

"If you (pant) think I'm (pant) letting you (pant) get away (pant) just like that (pant) you're DEAD WRONG!" Naruto stated as he continued to breathe heavily from exhaustion and glare at the revived Uchiha.

Madara and Zetsu just stared at the boy for a few seconds, wondering on how he would accomplish that task in his state.

"Well now, this one surly is an interesting one, isn't he?" White Zetsu commented.

"Even after taken a beating from Madara-sama, he still as stubborn as always." Black Zetsu noted.

Madara just stared at the boy with a hint of annoyance. His plan was ruined now, thanks to this brat. He could feel his anger slowly rise the more he thought about it.

Before Madara could put the boy out of his misery, another voice stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing, dobe?"

Madara, both Zetsus and Naruto looked to see Sasuke Uchiha walking up, or in his case, limping up, to stand next to Naruto. Sasuke was no better off than Naruto, his body was battered and bruised, his left leg looked like it was broken from the limping, and he too was taking deep breathes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, surprised to see the young Uchiha still standing.

"You can't beat both Madara and that Zetsu freak by yourself." Sasuke said, his eyes still focused on Madara and Zetsu. "You'll only end up killing yourself, idiot. We'll _both_ handle this."

Naruto stared at his friend/rival for a second, and then he made a small smile. "Right, Sasuke." He then looked back at Madara. "We'll kick their asses."

Madara and both Zetsus just stared at the duo.

"It appears both of them are incredibly stubborn." Black Zetsu noted, as he looked at the two battered shinobi's before them.

"Wild, stubborn, overconfident, and able to take a beating from Madara-sama. These two are more like beasts than humans." White Zetsu added with a hint of fascination.

Madara looked at White Zetsu and then back at the two young Shinobi, both still glaring right at him. 'Beasts, huh?'

Madara then smiled as an idea emerged from the darkest pits of his mind.

"Zetsu!" Madara said, getting the clones' attention as they awaited their master's order. "Head back to the hideout and prepare a special cell. I'm going to bringing in some new pets."

The Zetsus stared in confusion at Madara for second, before looking back at the two shinobies.

White Zetsu then smiled and chuckled a bit, finally understanding what Madara had planned.

"At once Madara-sama." Both Black and White Zetsu replied before sinking back into the ground.

Once Zetsu was gone, Madara fully turned to both young shinobi. He then placed his hands together and began doing hand signs.

"Naruto, get ready!" Sasuke warned, as both he and Naruto prepared themselves out of Madara's line of fire.

"You got it, Sasuke." Naruto replied.

However, this was a move that both of them didn't expect and couldn't dodge.

**"Demonic Statue Chains!"**

Upon saying that, two purple chakra chains shot out of Madara's mouth, catching both Naruto and Sasuke by surprise, and then wrapping around both young shinobi's necks, like leashes.

Both shinobi's hands shot up to their necks to try and rip the chains of their necks, however, their efforts proved futile, as their chakra was sucked out of them and they both collapsed to their hands and knees, no longer having the strength to stand.

"That's good." Both shinobi looked up to see Madara holding onto the other ends of the chains in his hand, with a smug smile on his face. "Pets should walk on all fours and be leashed at all times."

"Pets?!" Naruto hissed. How dare this bastard. Not only did he defeat both he and Sasuke, but he had the nerve to wrap chains around their necks like leashes and call them his pets.

Sasuke could only glare and bite down on his teeth in hopelessness, as he was degraded to kneeling at the feet of his ancestor. But he was angrier at the fact that Madara called him a 'pet', which only insulted him further as he was on his hands and knees with a chain leash around his neck.

"Yes, pets." Madara replied to the young blonde's reply. He then walked up to the former jinchuriki, knelt down so he was eye leveled with him and then grabbed his head band. "And now you two belong to me."

With that said, Madara then ripped the head band right off of Naruto's head and tossed it aside.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and anger as his head band, the one item that tied him to the Hidden Leaf, was ripped right of his forehead and discarded, like it was trash.

Naruto's anger had reached its boiling point as the young shinobi's eyes furrowed in fury. "You!"

Before Naruto could rip Madara to shreds, the legendary Uchiha stood up. "Sleep."

When that was said, both the young Uchiha and the fuming Uzumaki lost all their anger, hatred and energy and collapsed on the floor, now resting.

Madara smiled as he looked down at the two sleeping shinobi. He then looked back at the unconscious shinobi and beasts, who were littered all over the ground.

"Enjoy your victory today, Allied Forces." Madara said out loud, as a vortex-like effect appeared from his eye, sucking up Naruto, Sasuke and himself. "Because soon, I'm going to turn your own heroes against you."

And with that, Madara disappeared into the vortex along with Naruto and Sasuke, leaving behind the ruined battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War and the corpses of shinobi and Tailed Beasts.


End file.
